riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stars of Sorrow
The R.F.F.S.7. Fleet Stars of Sorrow was a large android strike force fleet composed of 200,000 ships that dispatched to the milky way in 2164, during the Galactic War, where they Invaded Earth and much of her colonies, as well as other galaxies that were known too contain flesh races. Another group was later sent in to the Koprulu Sector in 2172 where they just discovered the World of Harmony in order to bring the sector under FS7 control during the FS7 Invasion of the World of Harmony. The fleet was commanded by Admiral Dark Sparkle with Kaiser Nightjack as her second (Mostly mechanic), following the intial rouge events and death of Shadow Dash in 2164. The Stars of Sorrow was constructed In FS7 Occupied Hail Sector in 2120, immiedatly after the R.F.F.S.7's establishment, this resulted into them eaisly over powering Rivera, from 2127-2139, resulting into the beginging of the Galactic War. After the fall of Rivera, the R.F.F.S.7. ceased power of the Rivera Federation military branch, as well as those of the Rivera Encores. The entire soldiers of the R.F.F.S.7. forces kept never discovered the World of Harmony, until a fragment was discovered in the Milky Way in 2170.. History 'The Galactic War' 'Early Skirmishes 2127-2158' 'Fall of Rivera...2139' The Galactic War would begin on the 1st of April on 2127, when the Continent's of Europodia, Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea amassed the R.F.F.S.7. Parties and unleashed them in a large narrow Blitz Attack all around Rivera. Starting first with Jeromoria, The European faction of the FS7 quickly stormed Hottoro in an attempt too prevent any Encores from getting away. The Gunghollow FS7 was dealing with the Invasion while the Hallwoiean faction was Invading Beltlogger Sector. Despite well entrenched positions the FS7 in just 2 months overpowered the Encores resulting into the Conquering of Jeromoria, by 2129, The FS7 had already occupied the Riverian Capital of Riverakia, along with much of Controversial Sector, pushing back one legion of Rivera Federation back at a time. At one point the Rivera Federation attempted too glass the Advancing FS7, but 3 Newly constructed Ships, arrived from Europodia and took out the Rivera Federation Orbital Bombarding ships just before It could get too the Front lines. By the 2130's the FS7 soon over ran the Beltlogger Colonies along with Cloud Rama and Tartarus, resulting into the Rivera Federation homeland of Beltlogger Sector now being Surrounded, and threatened of FS7 Invasion. In the Late 2130's the R.F.F.S.7. continued too occupy Rivera non stop, destroying any Resistance that got in there way, by 2139, the FS7 occupied Europe City Betlogger Sector resulting in the destruction of Rivera's last major military power in which forced the other Continents into Surrender. The Result however would not end the war due too continues fighting that occurs against he Occupying FS7 forces, but just be a mir victory by the R.F.F.S.7. that would later begin the First Era of the Galactic War. 'The Server Wars' Years before the R.F.F.S.7's Shifted War into Space, as well as the Invasion of the Flesh Universe The Power suffered many Uprisings from Hottoro, a country that refuses too Live under FS7 Laws. These Uprisings would be the first time that Resistance would be held against the R.F.F.S.7. For the next Century too come. The Uprisings were jointly done in 3 separate wars, in an attempt too remove the Continentals from Power and bring back order too Rivera, but all these Uprisings were prevented and vanquished, punishing the leaders, bye Capital Punishment. Some of the survivors were eventually taken a part and used for constructing guns. 'Speaches' 'Invasions Of Hora 2158-2164 & Earth 2164' *''"My Machines... Androids, and Machines, of Europe... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. 989 years ago, We were once unstoppable, Once a strong Military, all powered by the courage of the Rivera Federation. You: the members of the Rivera Federation are the Strength in my arm, the holders of the dreams of Europe... Our Mother embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all Mechanical beings. An exodus for freedom, Europe became that freedom. the Earth changed our our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given us Continentals, we have rebuilt our nation, we have rebuilt our power, and we have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies all over our planet have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be pressured NO MORE! Defenders of the FS7 dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!"'' '-Highland Rivera In London, 2158, Planet Rivera...' 'Invasion Of Equestria' *''My Machines, Androids and Machines of Europe, and our newly United Rivera. On this day, as our enemy's ships burn away in the Stars Of Soul 3, as their bodies lie broken in their own streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of their depravity.'For years we have suffered unbearable hardships, ever since the Rangerians Occupation in 1215. Banished by our own planet, our own race, left us to die from spineless Parasite that effect the surface of the Earth. They scarred us. They weakened us. But that time has passed. 'For over 5 years we have launched devastating attacks on the Human race, killing them in the millions leaving non alive, As out strength slowly strength rebuilds, our pride and our nation, have discovered a new planet in the stars of the Outer rim, A planet filled with girlish Pony like creatures who are waiting for us to drop in there destruction! But that time has come.'All these years I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onwards! From this day. Till the end of days!"'' '-Highland Rivera In London, 2175, Rivera...' 'Founding' The Rivera Federation came under fire from The newly constructed FS7 Military that was founded from Europe, Right on the boarders Tartarus with It's homeland of Beltlogger Sector just too the North. After overwhelming odds the Rivera Federation Military crumbled from the FS7 War Machine and was forced to fighting for the FS7. Many who refused it were executed or broken apart slowly. By the rest of the 2150's to early 2160's the FS7 took control of their own planet of Rivera after spreading from Europe, than later 98% Of the Universe of Hora, in 2164. The FS7 amassed On Rivera, and later launched a full scale Invasion of Earth in 2164, later spreading to her colonies, around the Milky Way. The FS7 seemed to score many victories in the early years of the Occupation, but things began to change when they first recieved their 2 defeats, one at Arizona, in 2165, and another at Luthor, 2 years later after the humans United under one flag and all stood up against the FS7, causing the Continentals to put more pressure on Civillians throughout the whole Milky Way Galaxy. The FS7 however discovered a fragment in space, in 2170, and became aware of the existence of the ponies and animals in the Harmony Sector. Preparing a possible attack on the World of Harmony and the Harmony Space. The FS7 dispatched an expeditionary force to: #Conquer all of the "rogue" terran colonies and exterminated all fleshings in the universe. #Take control of the entire World of Harmony by capturing the entire nations with psychics and powerful drugs, than destroy them. The FS7 fleet arrived in the sector after the Great War. One of the fleet's first actions was to conduct a "battle test" in which newly created and military Admiral Sparkle observed a battle between androids she had released onto an unsuspecting alien colony in a simulation. Another early action was at Braxis as the FS7 began to take control of the planet within mir minutes. The FS7 Blockade of the world was forced by the protoss escaping with the Intel. Although the terrans escaped the fleet proceeded to assault Boralis, the capital city, and capture the planet. The FS7 fleet continued to attack Harmony, such as building the FS7 Shipyards and destroying a Dominion Armada counterattack led by General Edmund Duke. It also found the Intelligence on Gildedale despite heavy Dalepony presence in the nation as it feared that Princess Celestia's forces would take the Intelligence first. Conquest of Harmony The fleet then launched a massive siege to Equestria, the Equestrian nation. Despite being outnumbered and a strong defense force set up by the opposition, the fleet was able to gain victory and even destroy Princess Celestia's palace on Canterlot, though failed to capture the United Equestria leader himself thanks to intervention from an unknown officer and a small terran fleet. The "Information" of Shadow Dash The fleet's next course of battle would be at the Ibex Empire, where Celestia and Luna had escaped. There, it found that a huge Ib'xian refugee base was located there with a warp gate and worse, multiple Zebrican rebels surrounding the base. The Expeditionary Fleet was able to destroy one zebrican force there with relative ease and secure a base and launch a large attack to the Equestrian base though by then, the warp gate had been activated which triggered the Zebrican into full action. Despite this, the fleet's forces were able to rout the equine defenders and destroy Luna's command center. With the fugitives Celestia and Luna attempting to escape, the FS7 followed them in hot pursuit. The mission would have been successful though a huge wave of unknown forces descended upon the attacking fleet from the north-east, forcing the fleet to fall back. They did realize however, that Princess Ura Jorana told them by moving their troops out of the area and to take them out through the use of extreme force. Shadow Dash left the debacle on the Ibex Empire and secretly constructed the Psi Disrupter on Equestria. When Sparkle realized that the Disrupter hadn't been constructed, the fleet redeployed to Equestria. Sparkle sent a commando force under Ura in order to "find" Shadow Dash's command. Ura tells Shadow Dash, who, with her strange words, revealed to Highland that someone was responsible for the attack on their operation within the Ibex Empire, and told Sparkle that the Disrupter was essential to their mission. Shortly thereafter, a large wave of zebricans invaded the Disrupter, while someone had set the power core to self-destruct. The FS7 forces were able to defeat the zebricans and save the Disrupter.11 Harmony Slaves The FS7 fleet's perhaps last major victory came upon Char, where it went to enslave the entire world and its minions after activating the Disrupter. Initially, the fleet came across many difficulties thanks to three specialized leaders; one giving sunken colonies invincibility, one spawning a Torrasque and the other guarded by large numbers of infested terrans. However, these cerebrates were destroyed eventually and the second Overmind was finally captured, effectively giving the FS7 Expeditionary Fleet more numbers and making them the dominant power of the Harmony Space and of the entire space. A victory report was send back to Planet Rivera though much of it was exaggerated. For example, Shadow Dash's weapon was reported to have victorious in action on Harmony. The control of Space allowed the FS7 to completely send in multiple Invasion fleets to Land on Equestria, allowing the FS7 to completely obliterate about 90-98% Of Princess Celestia's forces, as well as glassing the world of Harmony killing about billions of Ponies, including the destruction of their major cities. Several Ponies that came under FS7 Captivity were tortured and executed, only fueling more and more anger with in the Princess of Equestria. Downfall of the FS7 Expeditionary Fleet The Fleet's heavy-handed actions caused hate towards itself amongst the forces of the Federation. A powerful but uneasy alliance between UED, Terran Dominion, Terran Confederacy, and the remnants of the United Equestrian rallied against the UED fleet's forces. In essence, the FS7 fleet's doom slowly began after the alliance captured the Psi Disrupter. Making things worse, the alliance attacked the fleet's garrison backed up by dalepony slave forces on Gildedale. Although the fleet lost the battle, the alliance also increased due to Calliope training his allies. The FS7 then dispatched a large number of its slave forces against Calliope's main High Command on Tarsonis. In an attempt to bolster their control over the creatures, the UED performed military defenses for the UEF. However, the FS7 Science Corps still lost the battle. When Calliope and his main forces attacked Equestria, the fleet was able to maintain strong control over the enslaved capital and its minions. The majority of the fleet was stationed at Equestria. Calliope, along with "assistance" from the UEF, was able to defeat the fleet and its pet pony and the battle concluded with DuGalle recapturing the Canterlot City. With Harmony firmly back under Celestia's control, the Expeditionary Fleet withdrew from Char. The remnants of the fleet returned to Char at the same time Terran Empire, Na'kuhl, and FS7 fleets converged on the planet. The timing was inconvenient for the terrans whose bulk were on the planet surface with just one force remaining on Equestria. Black made a final demand for Calliope's submission which in turn was met by a suitably defiant response. The battle for the space platform fared badly for the Na'kuhl and the Terran Empire and Sparkle was forced to concede. The Admiral's attempt to parley and negotiate for the lives of his men was accepted by the Admiral. There would be no prisoners. Shortly thereafter the majority of FS7 Expeditionary Fleet were no longer overtaken and/or destroyed by the terrans as they retreated. Many vessels ever made it back to Earth to report what had transpired. On Earth the FS7, glass ships Tartarus, Jupiter II, and Dagger, arrived destroying much of the Planets surface in response to the Equestria's failed invasion in 2175. On December of 2179, the FS7 finally lost It's Mobile base of the Stars, At Sword, where a large military Earth garrison battle for control of the Immortal world. The victory of Sword was known to be the begining of the end for the FS7 Invader. Celestia's Anger After FS7 Invasion Battle Of Sierra 2212 The Battle and Earth Victory, at Sierra, in 2212, was known to mark The last of the FS7 Fleets the Stars of Sorrows, and the Galactic Conquests ended up taking It's toll for the worst. About nearly half of the FS7 Space Navy had been Obliterated in just mir seconds against the Ruthless UEF Forces opening up a clear road way to the rest of the Universe of Hora. Under the UEF Colonial Military Administration's control After the Earth Victory, at Sierra, in 2212, The last of the FS7 Fleet the Stars of Sorrows, and the Galactic Conquests ended up taking It's toll for the worst. About nearly half of the FS7 Space Navy had been Obliterated in just mir seconds against the Ruthless UEF Forces opening up a clear road way to the rest of the Universe of Hora. The FS7 Expeditionary Fleet, who have lost every planets they captured, became under the UEFCMA's influence of control. Admiral Dark Sparkle and Vice Admiral Shadow Dash still retains their ranks but are kept. The FS7 Expeditionary Fleet personnel and equipment were still used, with them still under the UEFCMA's control. The FS7 Expeditionary Fleet weren't in active duties until from 2212 towards the end of the Conflict in 2289. Known Members *Dictator Horace Highland Rivera *Continental's *Admiral Dark Sparkle (formerly; under the UEFCMA influence) *Vice Admiral Shadow Dash (formerly; Deacesed 2164) *Kaiser Nightjack (Deceased)